


The forest isn't to blame

by orphan_account



Category: Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Free Verse, Gen, Original Character Death(s), POV Original Character, Poetry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by Princess Mononoke and Aokigahara. Rated Explicit for at least one very, very good reason.
Kudos: 4





	The forest isn't to blame

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

Who knows  
how many people live here  
by the side of the forest  
People who have hurt me  
People who have killed  
The good in life  
By the side of the forest

But the forest isn't to blame  
If people have hurt,  
have killed me  
The forest isn't to blame  
If I bleed

I breathe as I bleed  
I smile as I rot  
By the side of the evergreen forest

Whose winds sweep away my tears  
The ground soaks up the blood  
The forest isn't to blame  
If I give my body  
to the earth  
The evergreen forest will  
be all the more beautiful for it

Who knows how many people live here  
By the side of my forest  
People who had killed  
The good in life  
Killed their spirits  
Long before they killed me  
Don't blame the forest  
Where I lie  
Blame the killers  
at your side  
They stand  
Like trees


End file.
